


the electricity we feel

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I have a thing for mark calling jack pet names, M/M, aka a kitsune, jack brings mark dead animals, jack is a half human half fox hybrid, mark is a witch, mark says 'baby' a lot, some plastic animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: mark and jack are both courting each other. they just have...well, different ways of doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> this was supposed to come out earlier today but then with the live stream and I got my belly button pierced it went a little differently. also a kitsune is basically an electric fox from old Japanese folklore and that's why jack can control electricity! yay! hope you enjoy!

mark honestly didn't know what he had expected when he started going out with a kitsune. meeting jack felt like fate, liking him felt like torture, but being liked back felt like luck. he had asked him to go on a date about a month back, and they've been going out at least once every week since then. mark hadnt officially asked him to date yet, but he was just waiting for the perfect moment. jack, however, had thought that he needed to be courted. when he had woken up monday morning, the last thing he had expected to see was a dead bird waiting on his doorstep. he leaned against his doorframe, staring down at the bloody figure and shaking his head.

"dammit jack," he whispered, leaning down and picking the bird up by the foot. he pouted slightly as he disposed of the bird, dropping it in the garbage. "rest in piece little buddy," he said before closing the lid of the trash can. he made his way into his house, pulling his phone out and dialing jacks number. 

"hullo?" the irish voice sounded through the phone, sounding way happier than usual. 

"jack," mark sighed, exasperated. he pinched the bridge of his nose. as a witch, he knew that sometimes kitsune acted just like animals, bringing prey to their mates homes as a way of trying to win their affection. he thought it was cute that jack had put in so much effort but, as a witch in modern society, he really really didn't need dead animals at his house every morning. "would you care to explain why in the hell i woke up to a dead bird on my doorstep?" mark could practically hear jacks tail wagging over the phone. he acted just like a big dog, especially loving when mark would rub his tummy or play with the hair behind his ears. mark held back a smile at the thought. 

"well," jacks voice sounded through the phone, jarring marks thoughts. "when a fox, or part fox regarding me, finds their mate, they bring them prey to court them and convince them to go out with them," mark sighed, sitting down on his couch.

"jack, baby, im not a fox. im a witch. i don't need dead animals brought to my doorstep, not to mention the fact that seeing dead animals makes me want to cry," he explained as though talking to a child. 

"well yeah but maybe they can help in some of your potions or something," before mark could speak, jack was talking again. "look, i gotta go. i was in the middle of recording a video when you called, now i got a lot to edit out. see you for our date on saturday. bye!" mark groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. 

"what did i get myself into?" he questioned to himself.

*

mark was in the middle of making a potion when his doorbell rang. he was trying to make a potion so that he could speak to animals, or at least understand what they're saying. chica had seemed upset lately, an all he wanted was to make her better. 

"forty-four, forty-five, forty-six," he was counting before the doorbell interrupted him. "oh god," he groaned, pulling his spoon out of his cauldron and setting it on the table. he walked to his door and pulled it open, but no one was there. looking around, he saw nothing and was about to close his door before he saw his doorstep. and promptly busted out laughing. on his doorstep lay a fake plastic rabbit, covered in fake blood. he bent down and picked up, bringing it over to his kitchen. he washed the fake blood off the bunny before setting it on the counter and taking a picture of it. he sent a text, attaching the photo to it.

mark- thank you for the gift, he is now watching me make potions <3  
baby jack- :)) glad you liked it :))

mark smiled at his response before shoving his phone in his pocket and going to continue his potion.

*

the week continued in the same fashion. every day, mark would find various fake animals on his doorstep covered in fake blood, and he would bring them in and wash them off. he had all of them sitting on his book shelf, lined up neatly by size. by Saturday he had acquired a rabbit, a squirrel, a wolf, and a deer. he had yet to receive a animal for saturday, but since he was going out with jack tonight he was still expecting one. he was getting dressed right now, pulling on his favorite red flannel and a pair of black skinny jeans. he was just pulling on his shoes when he heard the door bell ring. he took the steps two at a time, flinging open the door with a grin. seeing jack never failed to make him excited. 

"really?!" mark laughed at the sight in front of him. jack was sitting on his doorstep like a dog, his tail behind him sweeping the ground of marks porch as it wagged happily. in his mouth he held a stuffed fox, which was different from all the animals as it wasn't plastic nor was it covered in fake blood. just jacks spit. jack stood up and allow red mark to reach out, taking the animal from jacks mouth. 

"do you like it?" jack asked, ears twitching in a nervous habit. mark nodded happily, pulling jack into a tight hug. 

"thank you, baby, i love it. and all the other animals you've given me," he pulled back from the hug, pressing a kiss to jacks cheek. he messed with the soft fur of jacks ears before the boy pulled out a beanie and shoved it over his head, effectively hiding his ears from sight. mark waited a few seconds for jack to tuck his tail carefully into his pants before asking 'are you ready to go?' with jacks final nod, they set out, with mark locking the door behind him. 

*

mark was almost keeling over with laughter as he attempted to open his front door. he eventually gave up, dropping to his knees as he struggled to breathe. 

"you - you-" he couldn't even finish his sentence through his heavy laughter. 

"don't even say it!" jack grumpily took the keys from marks hands, sticking them into the lock and shoving the door open. mark was still dying on the front porch. 

"oh my god, i can't breathe!" he managed to crawl into the house and shut the front door before leaning back against it. he managed to take a few deep breaths, calming himself enough to speak. 

"you just got called a furry!" he exclaimed before bursting into laughter once more. on their walk home, jack had become uncomfortable with his tail being cramped under his tight pants. no one had been around them at the time, so he had pulled it out of his pants as they walked home. everything was going fine until a few teenagers had past them, and with disgust, yelled 'no one cares if you're a furry, leave that shit at home! you're not really an animal!' before devolving into giggles and running away. jack had pouted for the few minutes of the walk home, and mark had tried to comfort him through his laughter. he just couldn't help himself, despite how much pouting jack was doing. 

"it was mean, mark!" jack was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. mark would feel bad, but it looked like jack was trying to hold back a smile. 

"jack," mark said the name through laughter. "jack, they thought you were a furry," he giggled for a few more seconds before slowly calming down, taking in a few deep breaths and wiping at the tears on his face. he stood up, taking in jacks pout and slumped stance. despite the grin on his face from watching mark, he was a little upset over the comments thrown his way. he always was a little self conscious of being different. 

"aw baby," mark walked over to him and set his hands on jacks shoulders, rubbing them up and down his arms. "they thought you were a furry," he couldn't help but giggle a little before calming down. "but you and i both know you are really a beautiful mythical creature made of electricity and power, that humans could only dream of ever writing about, let alone being. you're special, baby. don't forget that," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to jacks nose, feeling a little shock course through his body. jack always had troubles controlling his power when he was overcome by certain emotions. 

"i could have blown them to bits if i wanted to," he grumbled, ears twitching angrily. 

"i know, baby," mark cooed at him. "youre so adorable when you're angry. ohhhh i just wanna pet you," he scratched at jacks ears, watching the boy melt in front of him. jack had so many weak spots, it was almost funny. sometimes mark treated him like chica, rubbing at his belly and ears and cooing at him. jack never said it, but mark knew that he loved all the attention and loving it got him. he pulled his hand away after a few minute, grinning at jacks pout. 

"in a little bit, baby, let's get settled first. okay?" he leaned down and kissed jack softly, admiring the blush that spread across his face. even though they've kissed for what feels like a million times, jack still blushed. every single time. mark loved it. 

"even if you were a furry, id still wanna date you,"

"mark!" 

*

they had settled down, lying on marks bed with a movie put in. not that they were really paying it any attention. they were talking all through it. mark was telling him about his progress on the new potion he was making. he was so close, he just knew he was only one or two ingredients off from getting it perfect. jack was telling him about his 'hunts' and by hunts he meant waking up early every morning to go to his local walmart and buy a plastic animal, only to come home and ruin it with fake blood.

"i actually cleaned them all off and kept them. they're all right up there," he pointed up to the 'plastic animals shelf' as he liked to call it. the little stuffed fox that jack had got him was set proudly on his nightstand. 

"really? i had thought you would throw them out, honestly," jack seemed a little surprised, and make could hear his tail thump against the bed behind him. 

"course not, baby, you gave them to me as courting gifts, i would never throw them away," it was silent for a few seconds before mark spoke up again. "why did you bring them to me anyway? i mean i get the whole courting thing, but i was already doing that. i mean taking you to dinner once every week wasn't just for fun," he said, running his fingers through jacks hair. 

"i know, i know," jack seemed to brush off marks logic. "but i wanted to do things my way, yanno? i know i didn't need to, but i want to. it's my own way of showing you affection, and uh," he grew nervous, sitting up properly in marks bed. mark furrowed his eyebrows but sat up as well. "i wanted to ask you, mark, if you wanted to maybe make it official and be my boyfriend?" jacks hands were shaking as mark grabbed them, lacing their fingers together.

"jack, i want nothing more than for us to be together as boyfriends," he grinned and leaned in, kissing jack softly. "next time you wanna ask me something, though," he began, lips pressed lightly against jacks. "how about you just ask me instead of leaving me bloody animals, okay?" mark heard the 'thunk' of jacks wagging tail as soon as he felt the electricity course through his body, starting at his lips. 

"sorry, baby," jack laughed. "i guess we're just electrifying together."

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are appreciated and if you have a prompt hit me up in the comments below and I'll see what I can do :)


End file.
